


Holding On To You

by ElectricEuphonium



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricEuphonium/pseuds/ElectricEuphonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tries to comfort Rocket after an accident on a mission that his boyfriend can't stop blaming himself for. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like amateurish sex scenes

Well, this wasn't good.

"Look, Rocket, all of that...none of it was your fault, alright...?" Rocket sat on the floor of his room, back against the wall. He had come into his room after the mission, slightly steaming but really just sulking. Peter knew how his boyfriend was feeling from the look in his eyes on the way back to the Milano, and he didn't want to confront him then. Now was a different story.

"Quill," and that stung, because Rocket only called him Quill when he really wasn't too happy, "You know damn well that this was my fault. I coulda killed all of us, and especially you...I...I depend on ya too much. If I had...hurt you permanently or...or lost you..."

Peter's heart was _hurting_ at the way Rocket's voice cracked at the end of that, and he couldn't help but slide down the wall to sit with his back to it, putting an arm around the biped. "Rocket, nothing happened. I'm fine. Might've got a few scratches, but nothing serious."

Rocket hadn't leaned into the touch. "Groot lost one of his arms. What if that thing was just a little more to the right and he was right back to where he fuckin' started, huh!?"

Peter squeezed tighter and finally, Rocket sighed heavily in resignation, giving in and slumping over to lean shakily against Peter's side. He hated crap like this, showing that he was weak, but at the same time he treasured it. It was his instinct to hate it; feeling too much never got anyone anywhere in the galaxy, but Peter never judged him for it and loved him all the same. It was one of the reasons he loved Peter, too.

"Just calm down, babe, it's all right now," he cooed, using one of his pet names that Rocket did _not_ absolutely adore, _not at all_.

Suddenly, there was a pressure against the top of his head and he flinched before recognizing that it was Peter's hand. Groot used to be the only one allowed to touch Rocket like that (besides Drax, and that was one time and possibly a couple more times in the period where he wasn't taking Groot's "death" very well) until Peter came along and had to be all attractive, and caring, and supportive, and sweet...Rocket couldn't help but fall for him.

He sighed as Peter began to pet him. "I just-"

"Shh," Peter said, gently shushing him. "Calm down."

"I...I am."

"You're shaking," he said, using a free hand to lift the biped's hand to the owners face to see that yeah, maybe he was a little bit shaky despite himself.

"Sorry."

Peter gave a short laugh. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Just...just bein' like this. Weak. Scared. You shouldn't waste yer time on somethin' like this," Rocket mumbled, face scrunched with worry and expectation, as if Peter was going to completely agree with him and break up with him right then and there.

Instead, he said, "It's okay to feel like that Rocket."

"No it's not."

"Yeah, it is."

"Whatever. It's just, when I think about anything happening to you..." he had to stop for a second, catching his breath. "Ya see...? It's like my brain can't even handle it. I'd just...shut down."

"I'm not going anywhere," Peter assured him.

"You can't know that."

" _Rocket_ ," The Terran said more firmly, " _I'm not going anywhere_."

There was quiet for a while, before Rocket got up and crawled into Peter's lap, then whispered a very cautious, "Do you promise...?"

"Course I do. What am I, some kinda rogue or thief, or someone who can't be trusted?"

"I love you, ya d'ast idiot," Rocket said, then kissed him.

Peter smirked into his mouth, pulling apart to murmur against his mouth, "That's good, thought you were lying to me the first 30 times."

"Don't be a smartass, Pete," he said back, then went back to locking lips with him.

Before Peter, Rocket had never kissed a Terran, and it was really interesting. Their lips were soft, like a lot of species, but so _warm_ , it was addictive. It wasn't like other species didn't have warm lips, it was...well, it was just unique.

Rocket ran his hand up Peter's face and reached around to grab at the hair on the back of his head. It gave him a decent anchor point, but he decided to use it at that moment to pull Peter closer to him. Peter didn't mind at all.

They slowly started to remove the outside world from their thoughts as they got more fevered. Rocket slid his hand down Peter's chest and reached under his shirt to touch the skin directly while Peter tried to return in kind with some rubbing of his own. Rocket jumped a small amount as Peter brushed his tail, but relaxed and even pushed back into the hand as it caressed his back soothingly.

Rocket felt confused. Usually Peter was all up for crazy, quick removal of clothing and passionate, fast fucking but he was being really gentle about this, and that's when Rocket realized that Peter was trying to comfort him(and get him to trust that Peter wasn't mad at him, which he _should_ be, but he wasn't going to bring that up again, at least not now). He wasn't exactly adverse to the idea.

Rocket started pulling on Peter's jacket, and his boyfriend took it off, leaving him in just a black t-shirt. The biped happened to notice, with some embarrassment, that he was already hard. He ground his hips down, receiving a low groan into his mouth and a reminder that he wasn't the only horny maniac in the relationship: Peter was pretty solid, too.

Rocket began lifting Peter's shirt, to finally get to that _flarking_ chest, holy shit he loved it. Peter helped immediately, and then he was trailing his hands all over him. Rocket pulled himself to Peter's chest, hands on the firm muscles on his back. He ran his tongue over the buds on Peter's chest, appreciating the light dusting of hair that held the scent he always had, just intensified. Peter shuddered a bit, and that's when Rocket realized something. Usually, by this time, Peter was already undressing Rocket.

"Hey, Pete," he posited, "Why are ya takin it so slow today? I mean, I get that yer tryin' to make me feel better and all, but yer kinda killing me here."

Peter got a devious glint in his eye. "Well, I was just gonna take it kinda slow, and we still will, but if you're that anxious, then strip and lay down. I want to try something."

Peter stood up and took off his clothes down to his grey underwear, then watched as Rocket finished up, admiring his boyfriend's body. Rocket's cock stood at attention as he crossed over to his bed and stuck out even more when he laid down. Rocket's bed was actually the size for a person of normal height, but he refused flat out when Peter had offered a smaller one. He didn't want to be looked down on like that.

Peter jumped onto the bed, careful to avoid his boyfriend (even though he sent him bouncing a bit) and land on his hands and knees. Rocket complied when he said, "Close your eyes."

There was nothing but the heavy atmosphere and the sound of his own breathing for a bit until he felt a warm breath ghost over his cock.

_Wait, is he actually gonna fucking-hooooly fuck._

There was a hot, slick heat sinking down his cock and Rocket couldn't help but throw his eyes open and watch as he saw pretty much the hottest thing he'd witnessed in a while - Peter, eyes scrunched in concentration as he slid his lips down Rocket's member. Still, though...

"Peter, aren't you -shit, _shit_ , that's good- grossed out by that...?"

He almost regretted saying it, because Peter had to take his mouth off to answer, idly sliding Rocket's cock around his lips, and holy shit, Peter could be so god damn _sexual_ when he felt like it. "What do you mean?"

"I'm surprised you'd even fuck me, let alone let me fuck you. Not with how I am. It's- _holyfuckin'shitohmygod._ "

Peter had gone back to sucking Rocket's dick, this time swirling his tongue around it as he increased the suction, a lot. Rocket panted and writhed on the bed, gripping the cover and moaning with abandon.

"Shiiiit, Peter...keep that up..." He groaned out, head lolling to the side. The human grabbed his balls and stroked them in his hand as he sucked, adding quick darts of the tongue onto the globes with each downward head bob. Rocket realized with a dazed chuckle that Peter was getting a kick out of this, making his boyfriend writhe and moan as he sucked him with the intensity of a vacuum. He was impressed.

He was also getting _really_ fucking close.

"Pete, if you don't stop, I'm gonna cum..."

He lifted his mouth off. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Not really, but I got an idea of what we can do now. C'mere."

Peter complied and crawled up so that he was over Rocket. The biped moved over and motioned for Peter to take his spot. When the human did so, Rocket got in between his thighs. The front of his underwear was tented and had a very visible stain from the head of his cock. Peter was rock hard and probably still leaking, and Rocket intended to fix that. He hooked his hands under the waistband and pulled down slowly, so that when he got to the end of Peter's cock, it flopped out and almost hit him in the face. A few stray drops of pre were coming from the slick head as he gripped it and started pumping it.

Peter watched as Rocket pulled Peter's underwear the rest of the way off, and saw Rocket get his, "I have an idea" face. Usually it only happened during missions.

"Hey, Pete," he said, a smirk on his features, "Since we're bein' so different today, how bout this...?" He said as he climbed up onto Peter and sat on his lap, pressing their cocks together. Peter got the idea and slid back so that he sat up, back against the headboard. He hadn't considered this before, but Peter was glad he did as he pulled his boyfriend close with one hand and closed the other around both of their members.

Rocket hissed and wrapped his arms around Peter as much as he could as Peter began to stroke them together, grinding their sensitive fronts together. Peter's cock was longer than his, but just about as thick, so they fit together decently well. The human kept Rocket close as he kissed the top of his head delicately and kept his pumps even, but brisk and getting faster still.

"I love you," he murmured, voice slightly thick from what they were doing.

"Love you - Mm! - too, ya fuckin' dork..."

Peter's cock dribbled onto both of them, keeping them wet and making their grinding smooth and pleasurable. Rocket started to rock back and forth into his hand, just making Peter's name echo off the walls.

"Careful, babe," Peter breathed, "You don't want to let everyone know what we're doing."

"Ah, hell, Gamora's probably hearing all of this. Her hearing's advanced as shit."

Everything started coming to a head at once. Rocket roughly kissed Peter, then growled out, "Peter, fuck...I'm gonna-"

"Me too," he ground out through his teeth. "Rocket, I'm coming...!" Peter made true on that, his cum shooting out and falling back down on both of their cocks. Peter stroked Rocket and he came a second later, covering Peter's stomach and member. Exhausted, Rocket collapsed onto Peter's chest. "You're gonna get a little bit of your...uh..."

"Jeez, Quill you gotta be so bashful after the fact? It's cum. I'm gonna get cum in some of my fur. I'll deal with it later."

"Yeah, that. Okay," he sighed, wrapping his arms around Rocket and enjoying the afterglow. A sudden ding from his tablet prompted Quill to reach over and check. "It's from Gamora," he said, showing it to Rocket.

  _Next time can you guys film it? Because...wow._

 "Figures," Rocket muttered.

"Hell, you up for it?"

Rocket grinned up at him. "Sure, later. Maybe I'll let you be on top for that."

Peter pulled the covers over them and waved his hand at a sensor to turn the lights out. "Nah, you should be. She'll be expecting me to top."

"Gotta keep people on their toes all the time. One of the reasons I don't hate you, Star Dork."

As they drifted off to sleep Peter mumbled, "Mm, love you too."


End file.
